Old Love, New Knight
by dkAdeena
Summary: Final chapter. What happens when they find Rath? Why is Lykouleon bent out of shape? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Adeena: "First time trying this so I hope you like it. I have taken liberties with the story line since **I** happen to like happy endings."

Suzi: "Yeah, **severe** and **extreme** liberties."

Adeena: "Suzi, I warned you before. Keep it up and ... "

Suzi: "And what? You'll hit me with your notebook again?"

Adeena: "Go away Suzi. And stay away from my other 3 notebooks!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. I wish I did sometimes though.

* * *

Chapter One: Home Coming

**************************************************************

History

In times past, before Lykouleon became the Dragon Lord, before he became the Dragon Knight of Light, he and his fellow Dragon Fighters went off to war. His closest companions included Ruwalk, Kai-stern, Alfeegi, Tetheus, and a cousin named Adeena. During the battle near Mt. Mfartha Adeena was injured and became separated from the group. Lykouleon and the others searched but could not find her and therefore assumed she was dead. This particularly disturbed Ruwalk, who had requested her hand in marriage just before they left on this campaign. It was while they were searching for Adeena that a messenger came to inform Lykouleon he was now Dragon Lord and must return to Dragon Castle immediately. Lykouleon and his companions left for Dragon Castle with very heavy hearts. 

Present day, Dragon Castle, council chamber

"Aren't we done yet?" asked Ruwalk. 

"Not quite" Lykouleon replied calmly. "I talked to Sarazar this morning. It appears that the Dragon Knight of Wind has been found."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Tetheus

"Not yet" replied Lykouleon "but whoever it is, is on the way here."

"Wrong" said a voice from the doorway. "The Dragon Knight of Wind is already here, and asking to see you Lykouleon."

"Kai-stern! You're back!" cried Alfeegi. "Do you have any money left from your expenses **this** time?"

"Yes" came the reply. "It's been a long trip, with the return part being **sooo** much longer. Something about traveling with someone who has a grudge against you makes for a **very** long trip."

"You know the Dragon Knight?" asked Tetheus. 

"Yes. We **all** do. It would be best if you were to go see her immediately Lord."

"Her?" queried Ruwalk. 

"Yes, her, Ruwalk. And if you can't go see her, I would suggest sending either Tetheus or Alfeegi, instead of Ruwalk."

"I see. Tetheus, if you don't mind, please go inform our guest I shall be there in less than fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Lord" replies Tetheus and walks out of the room. 

"Is this part of what Sarazar told you?" asked Alfeegi. "You seemed to take the news quite calmly."

"Ruwalk, I have an assignment for you" said Lykouleon instead of answering Alfeegi's question. "I need you to go get Rune and Thatz. **Now!**" He then walked out of the chamber, heading towards his office where Tetheus and the newest Dragon Knight were waiting. 

Dragon Castle, Lord Lykouleon's office

She was standing at an open window, her golden hair blowing in the slight breeze. She was dressed in a plain brown traveling dress, her worn cloak tossed on a chair in the corner. Upon closer inspection, one could see a striking resemblance to Lord Lykouleon, as if she were his feminine twin. 

She did not move as the door opened behind her. Nor did she change position at the sound of someone clearing his throat. She only said "Hello Tetheus. At least Lykouleon didn't send Kai-stern."

"Adeena! Is it really you?" he asked in stunned amazement. "We couldn't find you. We thought you were dead."

"I know. Kai-stern told me. That doesn't change things though" she replied in a hostile tone. 

"**Now** I understand what Kai-stern was talking about" Tetheus said to himself. He continued mumbling, "She's awfully bitter about it. Will Lykouleon be able to change that?"

"What **are** you mumbling about Tetheus? That isn't very nice, you know" Adeena said as she turned to look at him for the first time. "I would have thought you knew better" and she turned back to the window where a small dragon was just coming into view. She calmly held out her hand and the dragon landed upon it, rubbing its head on her arm as if to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry Adeena. I forgot how good your hearing is. It **has** been a few years since we were last together" Tetheus said in a conciliatory tone. 

He was about to say more when the door opened once more, admitting Lykouleon, who said "Thank you for keeping her company Tetheus. I've given Ruwalk his assignment. I'd like you to make sure he leaves, very soon. I need those two back here as soon as possible so they can go help Rath and Cesia." At which statement Tetheus left the room, knowing a dismissal when he hears one. 

"So you finally decided to come home Adeena. I hope you aren't still mad at me" Lykouleon spoke calmly. 

"Why didn't you tell them?" she asked, the anger in her voice barely contained. 

"I was told not to, by Sarazar. It was in both our best interests if the others thought you dead. Do you really think you could have survived these past few years if Nadil had known another of our bloodline still lived? After he cursed Raseleane, I couldn't let him find out about you."

"Are you saying your Dragon Officers talk too much? I **am** surprised. I thought you kept no secrets from them, yet here you stand telling me you never told them I was still alive. I find that hard to believe cousin" as she turned from the window, having placed Wind on her shoulder. "You still haven't told all of them have you? Only Tetheus and Kai-stern know right now."

"True" he said, walking over to stand at the window with her, "but as soon as Ruwalk leaves Alfeegi will find out, if he hasn't already."

"That only leaves Ruwalk. Why?" and turns once more to look out the window. 

"He still loves you. It broke him when he thought you gone for good. What do you think will happen when he finds out you're still alive and I've know that fact for years?" as he, too, turns to look out the window, not knowing how to address his real concern – her anger at all of them for deserting her those many years ago. 

"Kai-stern found me while looking for the Dragon of Wind. He wants to heal the Dragon Knight of Fire. He was with a young girl named Cesia who was also looking for the Dragon of Wind, wanting to heal someone called Crewger. I do not know how much Wind and I can do, but I would like to see if we could cure these two beings. Are they here at the castle?"

Turning away from the window and moving toward the door, Lykouleon replied, "Crewger is here but Rath, the Dragon Knight of Fire, is not. If you will come with me, I'll take you to see Crewger." He then opens the door and looks at her inquiringly. 

She turns from the window and moves to his side, Wind riding her shoulder. "Lead the way" as she steps into the hall beside him. 

Dragon Castle, council chamber

"So, did you enjoy your chat with our newest Dragon Knight?" asked Kai-stern as Tetheus reentered the room. 

"I haven't felt that cold since Nadil took Raseleane. And to have it come from **her**. This is not going to be easy" Tetheus replied, sitting down at the table and putting his head in his hands. 

"Understatement of the year Tetheus, but the Lord has given Ruwalk an assignment that he wants him to start **now**," said Kai-stern. 

"Good thinking on his part. What are you supposed to do Ruwalk?"

"I've been tasked with finding Thatz and Rune. The Lord wants them to return so we can go after Rath, to try and help him," replied Ruwalk "but I'm not sure where they are."

"Come, we'll go see if Sarazar can help" Tetheus said, getting out of his chair and the two walk out. 

"Kai-stern, who **is** this new Dragon Knight? Both you and Tetheus seem to know her but are afraid to speak her name. Could you **please** enlighten me?" asked Alfeegi. 

"Tis better if the Lord does that. I don't want to speak about it anymore. I'm going to join Ruwalk and Tetheus. Care to come along?" and they both walk out the door heading for the dead seer's room. 

Dragon Castle, Sarazar's room

"You're just in time" Tetheus says to Kai-stern and Alfeegi as they walk in.

As Sarazar tells them where the two Dragon Knights are, Alfeegi moves towards the window. "You **must** take the Dragon Knight of Wind with you when you go, or you will not succeed" she finishes, which makes Kai-stern and Tetheus blanch. 

"Guess someone needs to go get the Lord so he can hear this" said Tetheus to Kai-stern. "Guess it's your turn again."

"Alfeegi, uhh … would ... uhh .. you ...uhh ... g- go get the Lord? He and the Dragon Knight will probably be together. Ask one fo the servants where they are if they aren't in his office" stutters Kai-stern. 

Alfeegi leaves to find Lord Lykouleon. 

Ruwalk turns to Kai-stern and says, "Shouldn't I be the one sent to find him? I'm the one he's sending on this mission. Or are you trying to keep something from me?"

"Let's wait and see what the Lord has to say" said Tetheus, ending the conversation. 

* * *

Adeena: "Here ends the first chapter of our story. I hope you like it."

Suzi: "There's more. I've seen it in her notebook."

Adeena: "Suzi! How dare you!"

Suzi: "Eeepp!" running away as fast as she can.

Adeena: "Any way, please let me know if you like it and want me to continue."


	2. Drinks Anyone?

Adeena: doing a happy dance "Somebody likes my story! Somebody likes my story!"

Suzi: "Give me a break." rolling her eyes.

Adeena: "Go away Suzi. And don't go looking for my notebook!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. I really wish I did. Actually I wish I was there.

* * *

Chapter Two: Drinks Anyone?

**************************************************************

Dragon Castle, Crewger's resting place

"There we go -- all better. A good night's rest will take care of what's left" she said, patting Crewger's head as she stood. "There's no need to remain here any longer and Wind says there's someone coming this way. Besides, I don't want anything to disturb him."

"Agreed" said Lykouleon, also standing. "Come, let us go meet our visitor" and he walked back outside with her following behind.

Alfeegi spotted them as they stepped into the sunshine. Hailing them, he said, "Lord, something has come up. You are needed in Sarazar's room."

Lykouleon smiled and said, "I know. I see you're the next victim." Turning to Adeena he continued "Remember, it is **all** my fault they didn't come back."

"I understand that, and that's not the problem" she replied icily. To which Lykouleon quickly walked away, leaving Alfeegi behind.

"Uh … Adeena … " Alfeegi hesitated.

"I assume you know where I'll be spending the night. I would like to remove the road dust from my hair and lay down for a while, in case I have to do something tomorrow" icy words accompanied by an equally icy stare.

"Well.. uh .. yeah. I can show you which room is to be yours. You'll need a good night's sleep tonight since Sarazar says you need to go with Ruwalk when he leaves to find Thatz and Rune. Oops!" clasping his hand over his mouth.

"I thought it was something like that. Wait here a minute" as she goes back to Crewger's side. "We leave in the morning to go help Rath. Get as much rest as you can." Returning to Alfeegi's side she said "Show me. When we get there I will need new clothes and hot water brought to the room. I also need some food -- something that won't spoil if left out for a while -- and Tetheus."

"Tetheus?" inquired Alfeegi, leading the way to the room she'd been given. "What for?"

"Weapons" she replied as if to a moron, and said nothing more no matter how hard he tried.

Upon reaching the door to her room he said "I'll have the servants bring your clothes, water and food immediately. I, myself, will inform Tetheus of your request." He bowed and walked away.

"That'll be the day" she said to Wind, who was still on her shoulder.

Dragon Castle, residential hallway

As Alfeegi turns from giving orders to a couple of servants he sees the Dragon Lord and the other Dragon Officers waiting for him. As he approaches, Lykouleon asks "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I was just sending them off to get some things for her. Tetheus, she has requested your company again. Says if she has to go wandering off again she would prefer to have decent weaponry."

"Oh. Thanks. I'll go see her right now" as he heads for her room.

"You didn't have any problems with her, did you?" asks Lykouleon as the group walks towards his office. "She's not like she used to be."

"Do you really blame her?" asked Kai-stern, holding open the door. "I just hope Tetheus can put up with it for a second time today."

"How did you manage on the trip back here?" asked Alfeegi, quite curious. "I got the impression she really didn't want to talk to me."

"I went many days with no conversation" came the reply. "Anyone want a drink?" holding up a bottle of wine.

"Not right now" from Ruwalk and Lykouleon.

"**Please!**" begged Alfeegi "and you might want to get one ready for Tetheus."

"Ruwalk, how long do you think it will take to locate Thatz and Rune?" asked Lykouleon.

Before Ruwalk could answer, Tetheus entered the room looking slightly harried. Kai-stern handed him a glass of wine and asked "Any problems selecting weapons?"

"No problem selecting them. She went right for the two swords she wanted. When I asked why two, she said one was for Wind and the other was for Fire. She also informed me that Crewger and Zoma would be going on this little trip as well." Downing his glass and holding it out for a refill.

"Don't drink too much" said Ruwalk to Alfeegi, Kai-stern and Tetheus. "There's a rather long trip to be planned and provisioned yet" as a servant knocks on the door.

"Yes?" inquires Lykouleon.

"Dinner is ready, Lord. If you will please follow me?"

And off they go for dinner, three of the four Dragon Officers looking forward to more alcohol.

* * *

Adeena: "Here ends the second chapter of our story. Shorter than the last but that's the way it goes."

Suzi: "There's still more. I've seen it in her notebook."

Adeena: "Suzi! What did I tell you?!"

Suzi: "Eeepp!" running away as fast as she can.

Adeena: "Any way, please let me know if you like it. Good or bad but please no flaming!"


	3. Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. I really wish I was there.

* * *

Chapter Three: Finally!

**************************************************************

Later that evening, after dinner, Adeena's room

A knock sounded upon her door. "If you have food or clothing you may enter. Otherwise, **go away!**" she called.

The door opened. In walked a servant with a tray of food. Following him was one with a pile of clothing. Following **that** one was Lykouleon.

To the first servant she said "Put the tray on the table. Thank you." To the second she said "Place them on the dresser to your left. Thank you." Both servants left and Lykouleon started to shut the door as she said to him "**You** I did not request. Please leave" and turned to look out the open window once more.

"Mind if I light some candles?" Lykouleon asked, shutting the door and moving further into the room.

"Yes. I have enough light in here. I got used to having very little light at night" as she continued staring out the window.

"Aren't you a little cold in that?" he queried as he came over and sat beside her.

"No. This robe is warmer than most of what I've had to wear these past few years. Besides, I was planning on getting some sleep after I ate. Another reason for you to leave" came the icy rejoinder.

"Adeena …" he started as she got up and walked to the table. Selecting a piece of fruit she returned to the window and started eating as he continued "You've made three of my officers drink so much they're singing tavern songs."

"Only three? What about you?"

"No, not me and not Ruwalk either" he replied looking out the window so he missed the pained expression on her face.

"I was told he was second in charge here, yet I haven't seen him once. Why?"

"I believe the others are trying to protect him as much as possible. You haven't been very nice to any of us so far. I guess we don't want to see him hurting like that again" and he stands to go.

"Lykouleon, I could **not** hurt Ruwalk, no matter **what** you might think."

"Alright. I'll let him know the Dragon Knight of Wind wants to talk to him." And he leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him. He locates a servant and sends him off with the message for Ruwalk then heads for his own chambers thinking he'd have a very miserable officer in the morning.

Minutes later a knock sounds at her door. Upon hearing her call to enter, the door opens and Ruwalk comes through. Pausing only long enough to close the door, let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting and scan the room, he moves to the empty seat next to her at the window. "You asked to see me?" he said as he calmly sat down.

"Not quite the words I used but that's more or less the point" she smiled, holding out her arm for Wind to land. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Yes. You have Alfeegi, Kai-stern and Tetheus upset. They started drinking rather heavily before dinner and then even **more** during dinner. I'm afraid we'll have to go over what they've packed for us in the morning."

"Yes, I kinda figured that. I knew about the drinking, Lykouleon told me."

"It's not their fault."

"It's too bad I don't see it that way. At least **four** of you should have been able to see the hole I fell in" as she moved to the table once more. "I'm not faulting any of you for following orders but couldn't you have found me **before** you received those orders?" as she picked up another piece of fruit, walked over and sat down on the bed, and started sharing the fruit with Wind, who had hopped off her arm and onto the bed.

"We looked, unfortunately not in the right place. We were all set to sneak out of the castle and come back, but **he** put guards on all of us, constant watch."

"So I heard, from the Red Dragon Officer when she found me years later."

"She told me she had found you but that it was best if I didn't say or do anything about it. Said Lykouleon knew, that's why she had been sent up there in the first place" stated rather morosely as he stared out the window. "All I could do was ask her to pass verbal messages to you."

"You don't know how much that helped. Especially since …" she trailed off as tears began to fall.

Ruwalk turned at the sound of her tears. "Adeena, what happened?" as he sat on the bed and cradled her in his arms.

"Cesia" was all he could understand of her reply.

"I don't understand. What about Cesia? Are you referring to the fortune teller by that name or someone else?" he questioned, beginning to worry.

"I'm trying to tell you about Cesia" she gulped, trying to stop her tears. "Yes, the one you know as a fortune teller. She's more than that, she's full blood dragon clan."

"What?!"

"She's the reason I'm still alive. I couldn't let her die."

"I'm confused," he said, pulling back a little to look at her. "How could she be your reason for not dying? She wasn't even born yet when we lost you."

"Exactly. She wasn't born but I could feel her heartbeat."

"You mean she's …" he trailed off.

"Yes, ours" when he couldn't finish.

"Does **he** know?"

"You're the first, not even the Red Dragon Officer knows. She found me when I went searching for Cesia. She'd been such a good child but then one day she disappeared. I was frantic. I looked everywhere but there was no trace of her. I was heading this way to get help when I was found and told to go back home – Lykouleon would search for Cesia but I would have to stay hidden because of Nadil and what he had done to Raseleane. I guess **he** figured that if it took **him** that long to find me, Nadil would have problems too. I kept asking about Cesia every time she came back to see me but I never learned anything new. She never showed for our last meeting – I waited. I met Kai-stern and Cesia on my way here. I didn't recognize her right away – it had been so long. Then she went one way, looking for someone named Rath, and Kai-stern escorted me here."

"From what I've heard, you weren't nice to any of the others. Why?" as he carried her back to the window seat. "I would have thought you'd be glad to see them."

"I **am** glad to see them but I had to do something to keep from breaking down before I had a chance to talk to you. Poor Kai-stern. I was really rough on him. I don't know how I'll make it up to him. The only one I'm really upset with is Lykouleon."

"Poor him. I'm glad you're not mad at the rest of us, although …, seeing those three drunk is a rare treat. But about Cesia, she's really …" he broke off again, still unable to complete the sentence.

"Yes, Ruwalk. She really is our daughter" and laid her head down on his shoulder as they both looked out at the stars. "Zoma, you might want to come in and get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn and you're coming along," she said to the figure sitting in the tree outside her window. "And don't go repeating what you heard tonight to anyone, not even Cesia. We'll tell her. Got it?"

* * *

Adeena: "Here ends the third chapter of our story."

Suzi: "**Not** ours, yours."

Adeena: "Fine. No more reading my scribblings before they're typed for you."

Suzi: "Waah!" :(

Adeena: "Any way, please let me know if you like it. Good or bad but please no flaming!"


	4. Leave taking

Suzi: "You are being so mean to everyone!"

Adeena: "Am not! Just Lykouleon. He's too calm."

Suzi: "You are still being mean. And _I_ got your notebook!"

Adeena: *grabs notebook and hits Suzi on head with it* "Idiot!"

Suzi: *lying on floor with swirly eyes*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Chapter Four: Leave taking

**************************************************************

Adeena's room, before dawn next morning

She was seated at the table, dressed for travel, facing the door. The chair on her right was occupied by Zoma, still half asleep. The chair on her left was occupied by Ruwalk, who besides stuffing his face, was teasing Zoma. Crewger was lying in front of the fireplace. Breakfast was almost gone when there came a knock at the door.

"Enter" called Ruwalk since Adeena had just put a piece of fruit in her mouth.

The door opened and in walked the other three Dragon Officers, looking quite bleary eyed.

"Your packs are ready and waiting in the main hall. Is there anything you can think of that might have been forgotten?" asked Alfeegi.

"Money, enough for at least four extra mouths on the way back" said Ruwalk.

"A bow and quiver of arrows. I left mine behind" said Adeena after swallowing.

"I've put some funds in both of your packs. If it's not enough, send word. As for the bow and arrows, …" came Alfeegi's reply and turning to Tetheus "… do we have any available? Or have you assigned them all to your fighters?"

During this bit of conversation Adeena had gotten up and walked over to the three Dragon Officers standing by the door. As she approached they all got very fidgety and started to look worried and uncomfortable. She stopped in front of each one, kissed him on the cheek, said "Thank you" and then returned to her spot at the table. Before they had time to recover, Ruwalk (with laughter in his eyes) grabbed Tetheus and said "Let's go get that bow, shall we?" and dragged him out the door.

"Just about done Zoma? We have to be leaving soon." asked Adeena, sitting in her chair once more.

"Yeah. What about them?" Zoma asked, pointing at the two Dragon Officers still in shock by the door.

"Well …, if those two chowder heads don't come over here and give me a **proper** greeting, I'll have to do something worse than what I've already done to them."

To which statement both Alfeegi and Kai-stern rather abruptly started moving. They quickly went to the table and each gave her a hug and kiss, still looking slightly puzzled by her attitude of today compared to what they had experienced the previous day. As they withdrew towards the door, it opened to admit Lykouleon, who surveyed the scene and asked "Where are Tetheus and Ruwalk? I expected to find them here as well."

"They left" Adeena replied icily, Alfeegi and Kai-stern getting startled looks on their faces once more at her tone.

"Still mad at me I see" came the calm reply. "I **do** hope you were nicer to Ruwalk last night."

"We exchanged some words and ideas" came the still icy reply as Tetheus and Ruwalk walked through the still open door. Ruwalk walked past Lykouleon to his seat at the table and sat down to finish his breakfast while Tetheus went to stand with Alfeegi and Kai-stern, who were still looking rather stunned.

At the raised eyebrow query from Adeena, Ruwalk said "All set" and popped a slice of fruit into his mouth.

"He doesn't look **too** upset this morning" said Lykouleon, and looking at his other Dragon Officers stunned faces, continued with "but **what** have you done to **them** this morning? They look like you hit them in the back of the head with the flat of your blade."

"I've done **nothing** that you didn't already ask me to do. It's not **my** fault they can't take things like this in stride. Zoma, you had something you wanted to ask the Dragon Lord? Why not ask him now?"

"Lord, ha ... ha … has there been any word of Cesia?" stuttered Zoma, and then tried to hide his blushing features behind a glass of milk.

"No. Nothing since she and Kai-stern separated. We've asked Sarazar but she can give us no clear answer" came the unwanted, but expected, reply.

Zoma's face fell, Ruwalk lowered his head as if to hide his expression, and Adeena moved abruptly to the open window, keeping her back to Lykouleon.

"Am I missing something?" asked Lykouleon in a puzzled tone.

"If you've finished eating, Zoma, Ruwalk, would you mind taking Crewger and the others downstairs. I have some things I want to say to the Dragon Lord" came a very tightly controlled voice from the area of the open window.

"On our way" replied Ruwalk gathering the rest of the aforementioned group quickly and herding them out the door. "Go easy on him. I don't think he knows even half of it" and shuts the door behind him.

"Lykouleon, come over here" Adeena said from the window. As he arrives at her side, she continues, "Tell me what you know about Cesia, and anything you suspect about her too."

"Why?"

"Just humor me, will you?" she snapped.

"Ok. She's not yokai even though she was mostly raised by them. Nadil and his officers want her, for her powers. They're the ones that took her when she was a young child" he paused looking at her, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Go on" still not looking at him.

"She has the power to amplify anyone's power. She's my latest seer. I don't know anything else for fact but she appears to be at least half dragon. She reminds me of you at that age actually. She's looking for her parents" he finishes, still trying to figure out why she asked.

"She was four the day she disappeared. Her father was a Dragon Fighter, her mother was one too," she said quietly, staring out the window.

"How do you know this? Were you her guardian at sometime?" he asked curiously, fascinated by the tone of voice she'd used.

"How do I know!?! HOW DO I KNOW? Shouldn't a mother know these things about her own child?!" she screamed at him, face to face. "I was looking for her the day **your** Dragon Officer found me and told me to go back to my hole in the ground. Said you would find her and bring her back to me. **_What a joke!_** I waited **years** for Cesia's return but she never came. **You** never found her! And then your **_precious_** Dragon Officer never showed up this last time, so I go looking for **her** and **instead** find Kai-stern and my grown-up daughter looking for Wind. Can you understand why I'm so mad at you? CAN YOU!?!" and turned to face the window once more, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. We found her shortly after my officer returned and told us about her. If I'd known who she truly was, you both would have been here within days. I didn't know exactly who she was – only that you were looking for her. As the person taking care of her didn't seem to be mistreating her, it was decided to leave her there. I am **truly** sorry. I wish I could go back and change things, but I can't. Adeena, forgive me." This last said in a very quiet, contrite voice.

"If I get her back, safe and sound, I'll consider it" as she turned away from window and moved to the door. "It's time for us to leave so I'll say my farewell to you here and now" and she walked out the door, with Lykouleon following behind her, somehow knowing he would be joining them on their trip.

* * *

Adeena: "Here ends chapter four. What a twist! How will Lykouleon get away?"

Suzi: "I know! I know!"

Adeena: "Quiet you, or I'll sic Rath on you!"

Suzi: "Eeepp!" running away as fast as she can.

Adeena: "Any way, please let me know if you like it. Good or bad but please no flaming! and remember I took liberties with the story line."


	5. Sneaking out again?

Adeena: "Demon child, go away!" *to Suzi*

Rath: "Demon, where?"

Adeena: "There" *pointing at Suzi running down the hallway*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights. I just like tor... uhm, teasing them.

* * *

Chapter Five: Sneaking out again?

**************************************************************

Dragon Castle, main entrance hallway

"You look ok. No harsh words from her?" said Alfeegi to Ruwalk as they entered the hallway hand in hand.

"No harsh words but something very ... uhm, unexpected" he replied, giving Alfeegi a quick hug. "We really don't have time to waste in my telling you right now. I hope you guys managed to pack everything we might need for a long journey."

"We packed everything we could think of," replied Kai-stern. "**What** was with her this morning?"

"She was just being her everyday self. She tried to apologize to you all for the way she treated you. I do hope you'll forgive her – she had to act that way or risk breaking down before she had the chance to talk to me. I **should** thank you all for delaying that encounter but **I** think you were wrong in doing it, so I won't."

"What?! We tried to keep you from getting hurt like you were when we thought we lost her years ago" Tetheus said. "We didn't want you to go through **that** again. We weren't even going to tell you who she was until Sarazar made her prediction."

"Calm down, all of you" Adeena said from the doorway. "What's done is done. Let's get going Ruwalk, Zoma. We have a long way to go. We'll talk when we get back" to Alfeegi, Kai-stern and Tetheus.

"See you later" said Ruwalk as he, Zoma and Crewger follow Adeena's lead by gathering up their packs and walking out the door.

"They didn't even say goodbye to the Lord," said Alfeegi. "Couldn't they have waited a couple of minutes?"

"It's alright. We said our goodbyes upstairs" came Lykouleon's voice from behind them. "I hope you wished them well" as he turned and walked away.

"Huh?" came from three different throats in startlement.

  
  


In the streets of Draqueen

"Can I ask you a question Adeena?" came from Ruwalk after they'd been walking about ten minutes.

"Sure" she replied.

"Why do we have four packs when there's only three of us?"

"There will be one more member to our party. He's a little tied up right now but Raseleane will see that he's not **too** far behind" came the reply as she turned onto the street leading out of town right near the gates.

"Oh. Who is it we're waiting for?" he queried.

"You'll see" she said and deliberately walked a little faster, managing to put some distance between them. "Come on. We'll be meeting him outside the gates."

And so Ruwalk, Zoma and Crewger moved to catch up with her as they passed through the gates.

  
  


Dragon Castle, main entrance hallway

"You are **not** going with them," said Alfeegi sternly.

"What gives you the idea that I would?" asked Lykouleon in return. "There **is** business to attend to here after all" as he headed for his office with the three Dragon Officers following.

"Lord, could I see you for a minute?" asked a female voice from an open door.

"Certainly, Cernozura. Gentlemen, if you would wait in my office" as he stepped into the room from whence the voice had come and shut the door behind him.

"Let's go," said Tetheus to the others, pulling slightly on Alfeegi's arm, as they continued towards Lykouleon's office. Upon entering, they see Raseleane sitting behind the Lord's desk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alfeegi suspiciously.

"Taking over while Lykouleon's gone. Sit down. We have much to do" She replied, indicating chairs at the table and moving towards one herself. "Don't bother trying to catch him, Alfeegi. He's long gone by now."

At which statement Alfeegi turns back around and goes to one of the chairs. Tetheus and Kai-stern follow suit and soon the group is deep in discussion about current problems within the kingdom.

  
  


Fields outside Draqueen

"Do we have to wait much longer? I promised Cesia I'd look after her and protect her. I can't do that standing around here" complained Zoma.

"Not much longer" replied Adeena, pointing towards the gates. "There he is."

At which statement both Zoma and Ruwalk turn to look for their traveling companion. Crewger, however, had already started running towards him.

"It took you long enough" Adeena said icily. "Let's get moving" and started walking again.

"Sorry. Had to dodge Alfeegi" replied Lykouleon, taking one of the two packs from her as he walked beside her. "Hello Zoma, Ruwalk. Nice day to be traveling" and he started whistling.

"The Dragon Lord?" asked Zoma in surprise.

"Yes" replied Ruwalk with a slight smile. "He's also a Dragon Knight, and it appears this journey is going to need all **five** if we're to be successful. Come on, before they get too far ahead."

And so the party moves onwards towards the faerie forest, there to try and locate the Dragon Knight of Water and convince him to tag along with them.

* * *

Adeena: "Party of 4. Do they become a party of 5? How fast can these 4 move? You'd be surprised. Tune in next time, same Bat, scratch that, Dragon Channel, same Dragon Time."

Suzi: "Boo!"

Adeena: "Rath!" *indicating Suzi*

Suzi: "Eeepp!" running away as fast as she can.


	6. Now we total 5

Suzi: *stops running and looks at Rath* "I am not a demon."

Rath: "Demon! Demon! Demo .. oh. You aren't? Are you sure?" 

Suzi: "Positive. Here, you can have my 'Where to find the nastiest demons in Draqueen' book" * hands book to Rath*

Rath: "Yay!"

Dragon Officers: *grab Suzi and put her in the dungeon* "Now, to get the book out of his hands!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Chapter Six: Now we total 5

**************************************************************

The Faerie Forest, two days later

"Elder, I have done all I can" said Rune sadly.

"Then it is enough," came the gentle reply. "The water ways are healed and safe and we have part of the forest back. We will make do. Come, we have visitors."

They walk to the central clearing, Rune with his head bowed in sorrow so he does not immediately see who the visitors are.

"Dragon Knight of Water, why do you grieve?" asked a female voice unknown to Rune. "You have done more than anyone expected. Be of good cheer. You have saved those you hold most dear."

To which Rune replied, "It is not enough. I still couldn't wake her" and sat down rather dejectedly.

"Adeena, go easy on him. He's young yet and doesn't understand" came a voice beloved by Rune, causing him to look up and across the clearing to see …

"Lord Lykouleon! What … " he started but was unable to finish.

"What am I doing here?" smiled Lykouleon. "Looking for you. We need your help to save Rath. Will you come with us?"

"But what about the forest?" Rune asked anxiously.

"We will grow" the Elder replied. "When you come back there will still be much to do, and you will be able to help once more. Go. Help your friends now, my child."

"Where are we going Lord?" asked Rune.

"We need to find Thatz and then go after Rath" came the reply. "We'll also be looking for Cesia."

"We leave here in the morning. I suggest you get a good night's sleep" came from the one the Lord had identified as Adeena.

"Who are you? You look **very** familiar" queried Rune, to which statement he received laughter from Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Adeena. Zoma looked almost as confused as Rune.

"The lady you're addressing is the Dragon Knight of Wind, Rune," said Ruwalk, moving slightly to allow Adeena to relax against him. "Her name is Adeena and she's Lykouleon's cousin."

"Enough Ruwalk" Adeena said quietly. "It is enough for him to know I'm a Dragon Knight. He doesn't need to know family relations, or other ... relations."

"The last Dragon Knight. When did you show up?" asked Rune curiously.

"At the castle? Three days ago with Kai-stern and it took **_forever_** to get to see Ruwalk" smiling mischievously up at her resting pole.

"See Ruwalk? Wouldn't you have wanted to see the Lord?" still rather curious, Rune continued his questioning.

"See Lykouleon? Whatever in the world for?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Enough Adeena" broke in Ruwalk. "Rune, Adeena, Lykouleon, and the rest of the Dragon Officers you know were once Dragon Fighters together. During an engagement Adeena was thought to have been killed. Before her body could be found a messenger came for Lykouleon, and the rest of us as well. We were never allowed to go back and look for her – thanks to Lykouleon. That's what the anger is about."

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer the question about **you**, Ruwalk," stated Rune.

"Oh, that" (sweat drop) blushed Ruwalk. "Well ... uh … um"

"Ruwalk and I were engaged way back then," said Adeena with a laugh at Ruwalk. "I needed to see him to tell him something I hadn't been able to back then. That's all. Too bad Kai-stern had to send Tetheus and then Alfeegi instead. Things might have been a little less irritating to them. I **did** hear they drank a little too much that night. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep and I suggest you do too" and she settled herself against Ruwalk and went to sleep.

After a little more talk, the others did the same.

  
  


Camp beside a stream, two nights later

"Where's **she** going?" asked Rune of Ruwalk, as Adeena walked away into the woods in the same direction Lykouleon had minutes earlier.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we need to follow her" came the reply. "Let's finish setting up camp. They'll be back later."

Up stream, about a hundred yards from the camp, at the base of a small waterfall Adeena comes upon Lykouleon sitting on a stone at the edge of the water.

"It's a little difficult to get clean if you don't get wet" she said as she approached.

"I wasn't exactly trying to get clean. I needed to be by myself for a while" he replied, turning to face her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. For me to help Rath I need to know **everything** you know about him. I need to know his **entire** history – no exceptions, nothing left out."

"I'm not sure I can do that. I know what you're asking, the information you want. Unfortunately, everyone who knows is hated by Rath. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I'm not worried about that. If you want me to help him, you need to tell me. You have until the evening of the day we come upon the Dragon Knight of Earth to tell me. After that, I ask some else, **brother**" and she turned back towards the camp.

"Wait" called Lykouleon, and as she turned to face him once more, "what did you just say?"

"Be a little more specific, if you please. I recall saying quite a bit just now," she said with a touch of anger.

"You said brother instead of cousin. What did you mean?"

"You answer my question, I'll answer yours" came her irritated reply.

While this conversation had been going on Ruwalk and Rune had approached silently.

"I didn't know they were **that** antagonistic towards each other," commented Rune as he watched Adeena and Lykouleon.

"Not really. Actually they care about each other very much. Want to see something to prove it?" came Ruwalk's reply.

"Why not" said Rune, waiting to see what Ruwalk would do.

"Watch" as Ruwalk stepped heavily on a twig, causing it to snap, which in turn caused the two facing off to stop their arguing, and in less than two seconds, draw their swords and stand back-to-back looking into the surrounding woods trying to locate what had made the noise.

"Oh" mouthed Rune, being speechless at the speed and skill they showed.

"You two can relax" Ruwalk called out as he started moving towards them with Rune a step behind. "It's just Rune and I coming to check on you, make sure you haven't killed each other yet."

"I hope you don't think that was funny," commented Adeena. "I don't enjoy holding this sword."

"I have to agree" contributed Lykouleon. "Let's head back to camp. We **all** need some sleep" glaring at Ruwalk.

So saying, he put actions to words, and the four went back to camp. As Adeena moved past him towards her bedroll, Lykouleon said "I will consider your words and speak with you about it later."

* * *

Adeena: "Chapter six over. Another new twist. What does Adeena mean by calling Lykouleon brother? What happens when the Dragon Knight of Earth joins the party?"


	7. Revelation, of a sort

Adeena: Finally! Peace and quiet.

Just one comment here. To ElfMaidenOfLight, you cannot force a Dragon to do anything. I am immune to magic but not bribery. Ask and yee shall receive, but no more than one chapter at a time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Revelation, of a sort

**************************************************************

Evening approximately one week later, another streamside camp

As she was about to turn back towards the camp she heard someone enter the clearing from the opposite side. She turned and watched his stumbling progress slowly realizing that he was severely injured. Then she recognized him.

"Kai-stern!" Adeena called rushing to his side. "What are you doing out here? What happened?"

"Is Rune with you?"

"Yes, he's at camp. I can heal you" she replied.

"No. Save your strength. You'll need it for Rath. Call for Rune" he replied, grabbing her hands, still trying to continue walking. After two steps he fell to his knees crying out in pain.

"Stay still you fool" she hissed, anger in her voice but tears in her eyes. "I'll send Wind but you must stay still."

Minutes later she hears three runners approaching the clearing where she sat with Kai-stern's head in her lap. "They're almost here. Hold on a couple more minutes" she tells him, as the sound of running feet draws nearer. She looks up as the three enter the clearing, her tear-filled eyes going straight to Rune, who moves to her side, kneels down beside Kai-stern and begins to heal him.

As Rune settles back, Lykouleon speaks from the other side of Kai-stern, where he had placed himself without either Rune or Adeena noticing, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine with some rest" replied Rune, and turning to Adeena, "Why didn't **you** heal him? I know you could have."

"He told me not to. He asked for you, saying I would need all my strength to help Rath" she replied, barely above a whisper.

"Do you have any idea why he's here? He was supposed to stay at the castle until we returned" queried Lykouleon. "Did he say anything to you about why he's here and not there?"

"No" came the reply from an unexpected quarter. "I didn't say anything to her other than to call for Rune, Lord. I didn't have the strength."

"Kai-stern you **must** rest" rebuked Rune. "He'll have to be carried back to camp."

"Alright, let's go" replied Lykouleon, helping Rune lift Kai-stern from his position on the ground.

And so they return to camp, Lykouleon carrying Kai-stern, Thatz assisting Rune, and Adeena guarding the lot of them.

"Ruwalk" called Lykouleon upon entering the clearing where they were camped "do we have an extra bedroll? We have an addition to our party who seems to have lost his."

Ruwalk looked up at the returning knights and stared for a few minutes before recognizing the fifth member of the group.

"Adeena and I can share tonight, if she's agreeable, and he can use mine. We'll go into the village in the morning and get another. Will that work?"

"Funny, Ruwalk" replied Adeena sarcastically, "but yes that will work. Show us where to put him, won't you?"

"Over here" Ruwalk smiled as he led her and Lykouleon, whom she was now assisting, to one side of the camp. Gently they lowered Kai-stern to the ground. "Dinner's ready. And, as you can see, Thatz, Kitchel and a faerie named Ringleys are here too. Should I set aside some for him?" indicating a sleeping Kai-stern.

"It might be a good idea" replied Adeena to Ruwalk and "Are you going to introduce me to our newest companions?" she asked of Lykouleon as the three moved quietly from Kai-stern's side.

Indicating each in turn, Lykouleon said "Ringleys, a faerie, helped Kitchel in the quest I sent her on. Kitchel, a thief, was sent to find three treasures. Thatz, Dragon Knight of Earth and former thief, was sent as her protector."

"Dragon Knight of Earth, huh? and a thief to boot. Nice combination -- Dragon Lord, Dragon Fighter, faerie elf and human thief. What's the fifth one like I wonder" Adeena commented quietly, as if to herself.

"After dinner **we** need to talk" said Lykouleon, just as softly in reply, as they both got their portion of dinner.

"Agreed" as she sat down beside Ruwalk and began to eat.

  
  


After dinner in camp, same evening

"Where are **they** going?" asked Rune of Ruwalk as Adeena and Lykouleon leave the firelight heading for the stream.

"They have a couple things to discuss that do **not** need an audience" Ruwalk replied placing a restraining hand on both Rune and Thatz' shoulders. "Let's go see how Kai-stern is doing, shall we?" and steers them towards the injured man's bedroll.

  
  


After dinner, streamside, same night

"I think we're far enough away," Adeena said, sitting on a log. Removing her boots she put her feet in the water and splashed a bit while Lykouleon found his own spot to sit.

"Ok, I guess I get to start" he said, putting his own feet in the stream. "I don't really want to talk about this since it reminds me of some very bad days."

"Everyone has bad memories. Get over it" came the anger tinged comment. "If you want me to help you have to open up. Besides, it might do you some good too."

"Ok, but could you tone the anger down a little?" from Lykouleon. "It started soon after I became the Dragon Lord. Nadil kidnapped Raseleane. I went to save her and in the process of retrieving her I came upon Snow Crewger and Ice Illuser. They broke their chains and fought beside me. I had Crewger protect Raseleane while Illuser fought beside me and took part of Nadil's curse, getting himself killed. I gave half of myself to resurrect him in the form he is now -- half Dragon, half Yokai. Now, … he's fading, he wants to die. As I said before, he hates me and everyone else who knows the whole truth about him. That's it. That's the basic facts -- no details. I don't think I could go into detail on the subject, even after all these years."

As he stumbled to a halt, her expression slowly changed from one of listening to one of contemplation. He watched the change and after a couple minutes of silence he said, "I've answered your questions. It's your turn to answer mine."

Startled out of her reverie, she blinked and shook her head, trying to reassemble her thoughts. "Ok. You're curious about why I called you brother instead of cousin, right?" At his nod she continued "Our mothers became 'with child' at the same time -- yours with twins, mine with only one. When it came time for the babes to be born, both of them went into childbirth at the same time. All three were born within the same hour, two boys and a girl. Unfortunately one of the boys didn't survive very long. Our mothers had already decided that mine would raise twins, separating the actual twins. Now, both would only raise one child -- one of the twins. It was my mother's son who died."

"Why were we separated? What caused our mothers to agree to that in the first place?" asked Lykouleon, interrupting her.

"They had a reading done by a fortune teller before we were born. They were told about Shydeman and Shyrendora and how only siblings would be able to defeat them. They were told that if the twins were found out, that one or both would be killed long before that battle would be fought. So our mothers determined to hide which were the true twins. At our birth I was switched. Shortly after our birth was announced, my would-be brother died mysteriously, it appeared the trick our mothers played had worked. It's a shame really, I would have liked to have had a brother growing up instead of a boy cousin" and she drifted off into thought.

Clearing his throat noisily, Lykouleon said, "You drifted off. How do you know all this and I don't?"

Once more returning her attention to her companion she said, "My mother told me before we went on that last expedition. She was of the opinion that at least one of us should know the truth. They never told our fathers. Any more questions?"

"Uh … not that I can think of right now."

"Good. My feet are getting cold" and she pulled her feet out of the stream, stood up and turned towards camp. "Ready to go back?"

He stood up as well and both headed back to camp, carrying their boots.

* * *

Adeena: Chapter seven over. What's next for this enlarging group?

Caitlin: Stop writing! I want to get caught up on reading it before you write any more.

Adeena: Too late! I've already finished it. It's 11 chapters long.


	8. Fights and Laughter

Adeena: Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fights and Laughter

**************************************************************

Late morning/early afternoon, next day in camp

The rest of the party had gone into the village to get more supplies and another bedroll. They left Adeena behind, at her request, to care for the camp and the sleeping Kai-stern. She had made herself lunch and started the stew for dinner and was now sitting on the bedroll she had shared with Ruwalk the previous night, contemplating what Lykouleon had told her about Rath.

"Adeena!" shouted Kai-stern.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him. 

"**_Finally_**!" he said exasperatedly, "I called your name six times before you answered." 

"Sorry" she replied. "I was thinking about something. Was there something you wanted?" 

"Where is everyone?" came the first question. It was quickly followed by "Is there any food? Why are you playing nursemaid? What were you thinking about?" 

"Alright, in order then. In town getting supplies. Yes. I volunteered. How to help Rath. Happy?" she asked getting up to fix him some lunch. "I'll be right back with something for you to eat." 

"Thank you" he said, accepting the bread, cheese, apple and water she handed him. "Here. Maybe this will help you" handing her a small drawstring pouch. "Raseleane gave it to me before I left and told me to give it to you. Mmrph. This is good, really good. Thanks" as he continued eating. 

She took the pouch, opened it and looked inside. What she saw inside made her smile. "Yes" she said, "this will definitely help" and turned her attention once more to the coming encounter with Rath. 

"Hey! Adeena!" called Kai-stern. 

"Wha?" she said, slightly confused by his calling her. 

"Do you think you could focus on me until the others get back? I'd rather not go through a repeat of the trip back to Draqueen, if at all possible." 

"Sorry. I'll keep you company while you nap if you'd like" she replied. 

"Nap?! I just woke up!" he exclaimed. "Why would I be taking a nap so soon? I feel fine. I don't need a nap!" 

"Really? Well then, how about I take a nap, while you rest? Fair enough?" she smiled as she pushed him back down onto his pillow and watched his eyes close once more. She then put her head on his shoulder, shut her eyes and fell asleep herself, after tuning in to his sleeping mind. 

Shortly after falling asleep they both start the same dream -- they are relaxing in a summer garden, talking about old adventures and renewing their friendship. The expressions on their slumbering faces are of relaxed enjoyment, both wearing slight smiles. 

This is the way Ruwalk and Rune find them upon returning to camp. While the rest of the party takes care of the supplies that were purchased, these two head over to check on the recovering Kai-stern and his nurse, only to see the two of them sound asleep with Crewger watching over them. 

"I guess they're ok," said Rune. "Do you think we should wake them?" 

Just then a malevolent spirit entered their dream. They tried to wake but couldn't -- the expressions on their faces showing their struggle. 

[Crewger, get Lykouleon!] her dream self cried, somehow knowing that Crewger could break from the dream, and went back to fighting alongside Kai-stern, both trying to break free. 

As Rune and Ruwalk watched, Crewger stood up and ran to Lykouleon. Ruwalk ran after, just in case Lykouleon couldn't understand what Crewger wanted of him. 

"Wha?" asked Lykouleon as Crewger tugged on his clothes. "Crewger. Is something wrong?" 

Just then Ruwalk arrived and cried "Lykouleon! Adeena, Kai-stern" trying desperately to tell him what was wrong. 

As Ruwalk finished speaking, Lykouleon looked towards where the two mentioned were lying. As he watched, both the bodies jerked in reaction to something and a red welt appeared on Adeena's visible arm, as if she had been struck by a weapon. The welt went all the way down the forearm of her sword arm. Her welt was quickly matched by one across Kai-stern's forehead. This was not looking good. 

"Lykouleon! Something needs to be done to help them," cried Ruwalk anxiously as Crewger started to whine. 

The sound of Crewger whining got Lykouleon moving. Once started, he moved quickly, calling on his dragon as he reached their sides. Calling forth the light he touched both at the same time, releasing the light to break the hold the dream demon had on them. 

As the light brightened the dream, banishing the demon, the two trapped fighters took stock of their dream selves. Kai-stern was bleeding from forehead and left arm. Adeena was bleeding from her right arm and both legs, having taken the brunt of the fighting. 

"Think these wounds carried over?" she asked as she wiped some of the blood from his face. 

"Only one way to find out" he replied with a grin. "Time to wake up, Adeena." 

  
  


Later that evening, in camp 

"How are you two feeling?" asked Rune, bringing Adeena and Kai-stern their dinners. 

"Better than earlier" replied Kai-stern as he took his bowl of stew and started eating ravenously. 

After watching Kai-stern for a minute, Adeena smiled, took her bowl and said "Much better, thank you. I'm glad someone else was able to finish making this. Is there any bread or drink, or do we get to try and drink anything left in our bowls?" 

Laughter filled the air as Ruwalk and Kitchel brought the complainer, and her fellow invalid, bread and water. The laughter came from Rune, Ruwalk and Kitchel as Kai-stern tried choking on his stew. It became even louder as Adeena gave Kai-stern a very nasty, life-threatening look and he choked on his stew a second time. Adeena then turned her nasty, life-threatening look on the three who were laughing, which made them laugh even harder, at which point she decided to just ignore them and hope they would go away. 

Too bad for her, Ruwalk and Rune only went away long enough to get their own food; Kitchel stayed at the cook fire. As Rune and Ruwalk sat down beside Adeena and Kai-stern, she gave Ruwalk another nasty look, causing **him** to drop his bread and try to inhale his drink. This caused Kai-stern to start laughing, which caused her to smile as she finished her dinner. 

"It sounds like you two are feeling better" Lykouleon said as he came over to join them and eat his own dinner. "Care to share the joke, or should I just enjoy the fact that for tonight everything is fine?" 

"Enjoy it but don't ask what caused it" replied Ruwalk, gathering the empty bowls. "I don't think either Kai-stern or I would like to repeat the experiences that started it. Don't you agree?" to Kai-stern. 

"Definitely!" Kai-stern replied as he settled himself a little more comfortably on his bedroll. "Don't you go drifting away again Adeena. It wouldn't be very polite." 

"Wha … oh, sorry. Didn't realize I was doing it again," she said, blinking rapidly as she refocused on those around her. "We need to hurry to our next destination. I'm getting a bad feeling, and it gets worse when I think about Cesia." 

"Alright, we'll discuss what to do in the morning" commented Lykouleon. "Go to sleep now. We'll talk in the morning." So saying, he stood up, walked back to the cook fire and told the others the same. Ruwalk got up, took the dishes and went off to wash them. 

When Ruwalk finished with the dishes and returned to his bedroll he found Adeena and Kai-stern sound asleep. 

* * *

Adeena: What happens next? Good question. You'll have to wait a few more days for the next chapter. Please continue to review. *begging on hands and knees*


	9. Off to the Library

Adeena: Update?! Update? Is that all you people can think to say?

Suzi: What do you expect? They don't have access to your notebook.

Adeena: *hits Suzi and knocks her out with the notebook of death*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Off to the Library

**************************************************************

Decision time: dawn next morning

Around dawn the next morning the group started discussing what they were going to do.

"We're getting to be too many to hide," said Ruwalk. "We should send a couple back with news."

"I agree," said Lykouleon "but how do we keep the ones we send back safe?"

"By dragon" came Adeena's voice from the edge of the clearing. "We send Kitchel and Ringleys to the faerie forest on Earth and Kai-stern to Draqueen on Water, with their Knights of course."

"Why not send Ruwalk instead of Kai-stern?" asked Thatz. "And why send me to the faerie forest instead of Rune?"

"Because Kai-stern lost a lot of blood the other day and needs more rest" replied Rune quickly.

"And Rune would want to stay instead of returning" remarked Lykouleon with a smile for Rune.

"Oh. So what will the rest of you be doing while we run them to their destinations?"

"We'll be waiting for you right here," answered Lykouleon.

"Why do **we** have to go?" asked Kitchel.

"Because you will be protecting what you were sent to find, and Ringleys needs to be returned to the faerie forest – he's one of very few faeries left," answered Lykouleon. "I agree with Rune's assessment of Kai-stern, so he **will** be going back. Zoma and Ruwalk will continue, mainly to keep the rest of us on track."

"Thanks, I think," said Ruwalk. "What's this?" to Kai-stern, who was handing him a folded piece of paper.

"From Alfeegi" came the reply. "No, I didn't read it. I didn't need to – he was a bit agitated when he handed it to me. Should Rune and I wait for a reply?" But he got no answer because Ruwalk had quickly read the note and walked into the woods towards the stream.

"There **will** be an answer," Adeena told Kai-stern as she got up to follow. "Finish making your preparations and plans" to the rest of the group.

"Should we let them alone?" Kai-stern asked Lykouleon.

"Yes. This is something she needs to know and he's the one who should tell her" came the calm reply.

She came up quietly behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back she said "Tell me about Alfeegi."

"How did you … never mind. We'd always been friends; **you** know **that**, as part of the original group. He was the one who was with me the most after we returned to the castle. Somehow he dealt with everything I did and said – he saw me through the worst of it. We grew to be even closer friends until … " and he trailed off into memory.

"Until?" as she squeezed her arms together causing him to have trouble breathing.

"A few months ago. Something happened to him on a mission – tore him apart. I tried to help him the way he'd helped me but …" with a slight smile and a dreamy look on his face that she couldn't see.

"Let me guess. Things got extremely complicated – emotions got out of hand – you two declared an undying love for each other," she said in a contemplative tone. "And now that I've finally returned, he's jealous of me and afraid of what I might do to this relationship. Right?"

"In a word, yes," replied Ruwalk. "I don't know what to tell him. I love you both and I don't want to lose either of you."

Moving to face him Adeena said, "Tell him."

"Tell him **what**?" as he put his arms around her, holding her close.

"What you just told me" came the reply. "Someone packed writing materials in my pack. Just leave me a little space at the bottom of your note so I can write a quick message to him too."

"Ok" he said and gave her a kiss that left both of them wanting more. "Let's go. I'm sure Rune would like to get going sometime today."

So they return to camp and she digs out the writing materials. While Ruwalk writes his note she gets something to drink. Ruwalk hands her the note, which she reads and hands back saying in a stern voice "**Fix** it."

Kai-stern watches as Ruwalk writes something on the paper and hands it, and the pen, to Adeena. She reads what he wrote then writes something herself. She then folds and addresses the note, then turns it over and seals it before handing it to him saying "No peeking Kai-stern. **That** is **strictly** for Alfeegi's eyes. If **he** wants you to know what's in it he'll tell you."

About this time Rune walks up and says "Ready?"

"All set" he replies slipping the note inside his coat.

"Hurry back Rune. We don't have much time" says Lykouleon as he clasps the young Knight on the shoulder. "We'll wait here for you and Thatz. Take care Kai-stern" and the two move off to where Water was waiting for them.

"Everything ok back home?" Lykouleon asks Ruwalk, who blushed a bright red before answering affirmatively. "Good. I hope things work out for the three of you" watching Rune and Kai-stern leave before helping Zoma clean up from breakfast.

  
  


Moving on, next day

The two Dragon Knights returned late that evening and reported no problems making their deliveries. All had gotten a good night's sleep and were packing to move on as Adeena prepared a hot meal for them. "It's ready" she called. "Eat quick. We need to get going."

They all ate quickly, then sorted themselves for traveling. Ruwalk was riding with Lykouleon, Zoma with Rune, the packs with Thatz and Crewger with Adeena. When all were ready, they took off; heading for the last place anyone had seen either of the two they were searching for, Mt. MFartha.

  
  


Dragon Castle, Alfeegi's office

When Kai-stern entered his office after breakfast Alfeegi thought nothing of it. He had seen the other man arrive, via dragon, yesterday and knew he would eventually get around to checking in, especially since he knew Alfeegi was waiting to hear about Ruwalk.

"Want your mail?" Kai-stern asked with a teasing smile "or just my report and what funds I have left?"

"Your report and funds first, then my mail" came the reply, echoing back from the desktop since Alfeegi had his head bent over the desk studying something.

"Ok, but **I** thought you might be more interested in this" waving the note from Ruwalk and Adeena under his nose.

"Give me that!" Alfeegi said, snatching it before Kai-stern could pull it away. He quickly broke the seal, smiling as he read Ruwalk's part of the note. When he reached the section Adeena had written he got a confused and distracted look on his face, which caused Kai-stern to ask "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" as he tried to refocus his thoughts. "No, nothing's wrong. Have you seen this before?" taking a piece of paper and drawing something on it, then passing it to Kai-stern.

After looking at the paper a few minutes, Kai-stern replied "Yeah. I seem to remember a book in the library with markings like this."

"Yes!" said Alfeegi, smacking himself on the forehead. "How could I have forgotten?" and quickly left his office heading for the library. So intent was he that he didn't notice Tetheus just barely able to move out of his way.

"Where's he rushing to?" asked Tetheus of Kai-stern as the latter emerged from Alfeegi's office and closed the door.

"The library. He got a note from Ruwalk **and** Adeena, and it had some writing in it he couldn't decipher. Seemed rather important to him that he be able to" came the reply as they started down the hallway together.

"Ruwalk **and** Adeena? How'd that happen?"

"I gave Ruwalk Alfeegi's note, he must have shared it with Adeena while they talked in the woods. She followed him after he read Alfeegi's note and when they came back she made him write a reply. When he finished she wrote something at the bottom and sealed it. I have **no** idea what the note said so don't ask. He took it with him."

"I hope it's something good. Don't need another officer moping about" implying that Kai-stern was.

"It seemed to be" came the reply as Kai-stern turned down another hallway. "See you later" and stuck his tongue out at Tetheus' back as Tetheus walked away smiling a **real** smile.

While somewhere in the library stacks "Yes! Here it is!" from Alfeegi as he pulls an old worn book off the shelves and starts flipping pages. "Aha!" as he finds the symbols he was looking for. Quickly working his way through the symbols on the note, he reads Adeena's final sentence, which causes him to blush, but still makes him so happy he starts whistling on his way to dinner.

* * *

Adeena: Chapter nine over. What was it Adeena wrote to Alfeegi? Wish I knew but even I don't and I'm writing this story. Maybe the answer will appear in a sequel.

Suzi: The sequel is already written, fool. She finished the sequel before she finished this story.

Adeena: Hush demon child!

Rath: Demon?!


	10. One less to find

Rath: Demon?!

Suzi: Yeah. Right there! *points at Adeena*

Rath: Cool! ^-^ *starts to run towards Adeena*

Adeena: *Hits Suzi over the head with the notebook of death and then threatens Rath with the same*

Suzi: *lying on the floor, probobly knocked out for the chapter*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Chapter Ten: One less to find

**************************************************************

Mt. MFartha, late evening

Camp was set and all were relaxing. Everyone but Rune and Adeena were trying to work out the soreness of their legs from the long ride. Those two were hunting firewood and getting water, since they were the only ones able to move, thanks to their healing abilities.

"Could you two be kind to us poor fools?" asked Lykouleon from his position near the fire pit.

"We'll take care of it when you get your food so quit griping" Adeena replied as she quickly made tea and sandwiches for everyone, extra for Thatz who was complaining about being hungry as well as sore.

Rune handed Zoma and Thatz their tea and used a slight touch of healing power, easing their sore muscles. Adeena did the same for Ruwalk and Crewger before approaching Lykouleon.

"Hungry?" she asked with a smile.

"A bit" he replied with a grimace. "You don't intend to leave me in pain all night do you?"

"Can't," she replied handing him the tea and sandwich. "If I tried, Rune would take care of you. This way I get to let you squirm for a while."

"Thanks" he said sarcastically. "Where do we start tomorrow?" he asked the entire group.

"Let's see what the locals say and maybe Crewger or Fire can pick up some trace" from Ruwalk who was lying down, prepared to go to sleep now that he didn't hurt any more.

"Sounds like the best we'll get from anyone tonight" commented Lykouleon when no one else suggested anything. Then he looked around and noticed everyone else was asleep, except him and Ruwalk – who was rapidly falling asleep. "Good night Ruwalk" as the other closed his eyes.

  


Next morning, approximately three hours after dawn

When they awoke the next morning, they found Adeena arguing with Fire and Crewger. As Lykouleon approached he heard her say "We can't go without the others. I know you can feel him, Fire, but we need to find Cesia first, and we **aren't** leaving without the rest."

She paused as if listening to someone's comments then continued, "I'm sure you smell blood. I can see there was a battle here. If I could I would leave but I'm going to need three of the others **at least**, so that's a moot point. You can wait – they should be awake soon."

At which point Lykouleon broke in with "We are awake. Rune's fixing breakfast and the others are packing up. It won't be much longer before we're ready to leave." He then looked at her face and caught site of an unvoiced battle raging in her eyes. "Adeena, what's the matter?"

"I'm trying to keep my mind here, with you all. Kai-stern complained about my drifting, said I needed to stay with the group instead of focusing on the problem of Rath – kinda like I did on the way to Draqueen after he told me about Crewger."

"Kai-stern was the only one with you. If you can handle camp chores while working on the problem of Rath, the rest of us will live without the sound of your voice or your complete attention. Fair?"

"Fair. I did that with Kai-stern but he didn't enjoy it" she replied with a smile. "Is breakfast ready? These two are about to go off on their own if we don't hurry."

At that moment Rune called out "Breakfast! Come and eat before Thatz gets to it! Aaack!"

Looking towards the campfire, Adeena and Lykouleon see Thatz holding a large rock above Rune's head and Ruwalk and Zoma laughing.

After breakfast was done and Thatz had finished cleaning up and packed the dishes away, he asked "On foot or dragon today?" hoping for the former. When it was, he practically jumped for joy.

"I gather you didn't enjoy the experience," commented Lykouleon as he picked up Adeena's pack and his own and moved to her side. Handing her the pack, along with the bow and quiver of arrows, he said "Which way?"

"Huh?" came the slightly confused reply, along with a matching look on her face.

"Which way do Fire and Crewger want to go?" he repeated, now that he had her attention.

"Oh, that. They've already started," she said, pointing to where Crewger was disappearing into the trees. "We'd better get moving if we don't want them to get too far ahead." 

"Agreed" he replied, and then called to the rest "Come on. This way" and started moving in the direction Fire and Crewger, and then Adeena, had gone.

  


Late afternoon, two days later, clearing with a creek

"Adeena!" Ruwalk called for the fifth time. As she finally responded, he continued, "Could I have the bow and arrows? We need some fresh meat."

"Sure" she replied handing them to him and then walking to the creek, once more playing space cadet.

As Ruwalk started heading out of the clearing to search for fresh meat she called to him and pointed in the opposite direction from which he was going and said "That way" so he went **that** way.

Minutes after he left Adeena called out for Rune and went running up the creek bed, following Crewger. Rune quickly joined her with his sword drawn. Suddenly Crewger stopped and crouched in an attack position. Rune and Adeena stopped right behind him and stood side-by-side, listening.

In the stillness they could hear two sets of running feet, a slight distance apart but the distance was quickly eroding as if someone was being pursued. As the sounds drew nearer Crewger started to whine.

Adeena put her hand on him and said "Quiet. I can't hear if you're whining." She then returned her attention to her surroundings. The steps were closer together and closer to where they stood. As she looked in the direction the sounds were coming from, the first figure appeared.

The figure was female. She was trying to get away from something behind her but was starting to have trouble with her footing, from fatigue as well as the fading light.

As all this registered in Adeena and Rune's minds, the second figure came into sight. It was a demon, and clearly wanted to reach the female quickly. What it intended to do with her, when it caught her, was not readily apparent.

"Her or it?" Adeena whispered to Rune.

"I'll take it, you get her" he replied, then stepped clearly into view of both runners and called "Over here!"

Both the female and the demon stopped momentarily at the sound of his voice then changed direction, both heading towards him, the female calling his name and moving a little more rapidly than she had been.

As she got within twenty yards of the three by the creek a massive gust of wind blew her out of the way of the demon's attack. As she picked herself up she saw Rune destroy the demon.

"One swing. Nice job Rune" said Adeena as she walked over to the female. "Are you alright?" she asked as Crewger came running over and knocked the female down again.

"Cesia" called Rune as he too came over. "Crewger, give her some space. She looks like she could use it." Then turning to Cesia, he held out a hand to help her up. As she took it and started to stand he asked, "Are you ok? Why was that demon chasing you?"

"He was chasing me because Rath didn't get him before I got away. Otherwise I'm ok" she replied brushing herself off. "Who's your friend?"

"Cesia, this is Adeena, the Dragon Knight of Wind. We're looking for Rath. Do you know where he is?"

"Don't answer yet Cesia. Wait until we get back to camp. Come on Crewger, back to camp. We'll go after Rath in the morning" she said pushing Rune and Cesia in front of her.

They were greeted by the scent of roasting meat as they entered the clearing where the others had already set up camp.

"We need another bedroll set up" Adeena said as she led Cesia to a spot between Lykouleon and Ruwalk. "We found this young one being chased by a demon upstream a little ways. Seems one of the missing children has been found."

  


Camp, next morning

"So what happened that you and Rath got separated? I thought he was protecting you," said Zoma from his position at her side.

"He told me to run while he took care of the demons. He looked like he was going insane, really mad" Cesia replied, looking closely at Zoma. "Did Rath do that for you?" indicating his legs.

"Yeah. I think he did it so that I'd owe him. He had me impersonate him so he could slip out with you."

"Had us all fooled" smiled Ruwalk as Lykouleon laughed.

"Oooh! He is going to **pay** when I get hold of him," Cesia hissed.

"Now, now" said Lykouleon, still chuckling. "He didn't mean any harm and he **did** help Zoma. He just wanted to get out of the castle. He **did** manage to help you, didn't he?"

"I guess. But I **didn't** ask for **his** help."

"Do you think I could have a word with you Cesia" asked Adeena. "I need to ask you some questions."

Cesia stood up and followed Adeena to the far side of the clearing. They talked for a few minutes, then Cesia called forth her crystal ball, removed Nadil's seal from within, and handed it to Adeena. The two girls then returned to where the others sat finishing breakfast.

"Ready to go?" Adeena asked the group.

"Just about" replied Ruwalk for the group.

"Hurry up. I have a feeling we don't have much time."

* * *

Adeena: Chapter ten over. Only one to go.

Kelly: WHERE IS MY RATHY?!?!

Suzi: Well, if it isn't the other major critic, my friend, Kelly. She's a big Rath fan.

Rath: *Hiding in a random closet and hoping Kelly doesn't find him.*

Adeena: Um, Kelly, Rath is in that closet. *points at Rath's closet*

Suzi: ^___^ I FOUND THE NOTEBOOK! -_-; Oh, wait. I got the wrong one.

Adeena: *hits Suzi with the notebook of death. Again!*

Kelly: *hugging Rath* Do you STILL use that to beat Suzi to a bloody pulp?

Adeena: *cute, innocent angel face* Now why would I do that? ^-^;


	11. Life or Death?

Suzi: Thank goodness! Both Kelly and Rath are gone! Oh, and I found the right notebook! *holds up notebook*

Adeena: Give that back! *points at a random ice cream shop* They have chocolate!

Suzi: CHOCOLATE! *drops notebook and runs to get chocolate ice cream* Hey! I forgot the notebook!

Adeena: Stupid. *walks away with all her notebooks* 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Life or Death?

**************************************************************

Forest clearing a little further upstream

"You say Fire left camp right after we returned last night" Adeena said to Ruwalk as they moved through the woods towards where she and Rune had rescued Cesia.

"Yes. He seemed rather in a hurry" he replied.

"Let's hope he was able to protect Rath when he became totally exhausted, or ran out of demons" from Lykouleon moving swiftly behind them with the rest of the search party.

Minutes later they came upon Fire curled in the middle of a clearing. Adeena signals the others to stay back as she approaches Fire cautiously. As she approaches, Fire moves his tail from where it had been wrapped around his body, revealing Rath who was slowly uncurling from sleep.

Taking Nadil's seal out of the pouch she'd been carrying it in, she tossed it in the air and caused a breeze to blow it so that it landed on Rath, falling over his head. He cried out as he fell back against Fire, unable to see or hear, flinging his arms as if to ward off an attack or keep his balance. It didn't work, as Adeena moved quickly to his side, caught his hands and made him sit once more.

"Ruwalk, keep Cesia and Zoma over there with you. Lykouleon, Rune, Thatz, I need your dragons and I need you three to guard this clearing" she said as Wind appeared beside Fire.

"Ok, but I hope you know what you're doing," replied Lykouleon as Deus appeared beside Wind. Then Earth appeared on the other side of Fire and then Water, forming a circle around Adeena and Rath.

"If I don't, I'll be dead and Wind's next partner will have to try," she replied from within the circle of dragons.

"Good Luck!" called Thatz and Rune as they moved to either side of the circle of dragons while Lykouleon moved to the far side of the clearing.

Inside the circle Adeena reached out to touch Rath, who turned in to her hand as if for comfort even though he couldn't sense her.

"Poor thing. Let's see what can be done for you," she said settling down next to him as if she were going to go to sleep. She tuned in to his mind as she had done to Kai-stern, but this time it was her directing things. She opened her dream eyes and saw a quiet hillside at sunset, similar to ones she had watched in her many years away from the castle, and Rath standing in front of her staring at the horizon.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she asked startling him.

"I don't know. Doesn't feel right" he replied. Then "Who are you and where are we? You look like the Dragon Lord."

"Where we are is that place between waking and sleeping. My name is Adeena. I'm Lykouleon's twin sister, although we were raised as cousins, and the Dragon Knight of Wind. We're here so we can talk."

"Talk, about what?" as he sat down next to her.

"You and what you want to do with your life" came the calm reply, as she reclined on the grass continuing to look at the horizon.

"I want to die. I never wanted this life. I hate it and the ones who forced me into it" he snarled.

"That's a poor way to look at things. There's a lot to be said for both sides, so I won't argue about that, but did it ever cross your mind what would happen to those you claim to hate if you **did** die?"

"No. Why should I care about them? I didn't ask for this" came the surly reply.

"Maybe you should. I did, many years ago. I was left for dead by those who were my closest friends. I almost died but something made me change my mind," she said smiling slightly at his tone.

As if against his will he asked "What stopped you?"

She smiled inside as she turned a serious look on him and said "Someone needed me, someone unable to fend for themself without me. Over the years since then there have been times when death seemed desirable but always there came a reason to live that was stronger."

"So. What does that have to do with me? **Why** are you telling me these things?" once more spoken in a sullen tone.

"There are many people who rely on you – for more than demon killing. They've told you so, in so many words, many times. Do you care so little about others?"

"Don't!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and placing his hands over his ears.

"Now you're acting like a spoiled little brat. You're scared to live, **that's** why you want to die. You are a weakling. I'm wasting my time," she stated in an angry tone although once more she was smiling inside.

"Am not!" he pouted, causing her to laugh. At her laugh he looked a little sheepish and sat down beside her again and said, "What did you do to me?"

"I tossed Nadil's seal over your head. Do you think you can break his spell, or are you going to need some help?"

"Help" he replied quickly. "I don't think I could break it on my own."

"Ok. I'll break the barrier on your mind. You make up your mind whether to live or die and let me know, then, depending on your decision, I'll either take your life or help you break the rest of the spell."

"How do I answer you?"

"Turn your head. Towards me to live, away to die. Just **seriously** consider your choice. There are quite a few people who depend on you. Now close your eyes" she said watching him. She closed her eyes seconds after he did, said "Remember what I've said" and took both of them back to a waking state, where she concentrated on Nadil's seal and broke the first part of the spell, releasing Rath's mind. Then gently placed her fingers on his cheek.

As she waited for his answer she called to the others "Everything ok out there?"

"So far" came Lykouleon's voice. "How about in there?"

"It's decision time. I'll let you know after he decides" came the reply. As she turned her attention back to Rath she felt him start to turn his head. She expected him to turn away from her and that was the way he started turning but then he abruptly turned towards her and rubbed his cheek against her palm, then said "Help me open my ears" as his eyes focused on her.

She smiled and mouthed the word yes and together they broke the last of Nadil's spell. When he could hear again she said, "All five dragons want to give you something. Will you accept?" At his nod, each dragon touched him, imparting a gift to be known only to him and the dragon giving it. When all were done they shrank to their small size and flew to their Knight's shoulder.

She smiled and reached out a hand to help him up. He smiled in return and took her hand saying, "Thanks for the help, auntie. Maybe we should get everyone together and set up camp."

"How about we go back to the camp we've already got set up? I think the two of us will need some help getting there" as she fell against him, knocking him down too.

Rune and Thatz quickly moved to their sides and helped them up once more. By the time they were standing again Lykouleon had joined them.

"Are we ready to return to camp?" asked Ruwalk as he joined the group leaving Cesia and Zoma at the edge of the clearing.

"Almost" Adeena said, turning to face Rath once more. Pulling a dagger from her boot she held it out to Rath, not saying a word but knowing he knew why.

Rath took the dagger from her, smiled and lightly drew the tip of the blade across her throat leaving a line of blood, then handed her the dagger back and pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered "Thank you" in her ear before releasing her to an anxious Ruwalk.

  
  


Back at camp, minutes later

"Did you **have** to slice her throat?" Rune asked Rath as he took some bread, meat and cheese, made a sandwich and started towards where Adeena was relaxing in Ruwalk's arms while the two talked with Cesia.

"Satisfied?" Rune heard Ruwalk ask Cesia as he and Rath approached the three.

"Yes," replied Cesia giving both Adeena and Ruwalk hugs. "Who else knows about this?"

"Zoma and Lykouleon so far, but I'm sure others will find out as time goes on," replied Adeena. "One of these two perhaps" indicating Rune and Rath.

"I already figured it out," commented Rath as he sat down next to Adeena. "How's your neck?"

"Just fine, young one" she replied with a smile. "I didn't think you'd actually injure me so it was a bit of a surprise when you drew it across my neck instead of somewhere else."

"Don't either of you **ever** do that again" from a glaring Lykouleon. "If you even **think** about it, I'll … I'll..."

"You'll what, father?" asked a smiling Rath, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, brother, what **will** you do?" asked Adeena, almost laughing at the furious Dragon Lord. "You didn't think he'd actually kill me did you? For shame!"

"Aaargh!" screamed Lykouleon and started towards the two who questioned him with murder in his eyes.

"You or me?" Adeena asked Rath, who replied "You, by all means."

"Tsk, tsk, Lykouleon, and here I was all set to be nice to you. Oh well," she said as she made a slight gesture, calling an increasingly stronger wind to blow against him. Eventually he gave up, sat down and put his head in his hands, reminiscent of Tetheus on her first day back at the castle.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" he groaned.

"Take us home to Draqueen. You realize it's only a couple months before **our** birthday. I'd like to celebrate at home this year," replied Adeena. To Rath she said "Trade swords with him. Fire needs to be in his **own** sword and I'm sure Deus would appreciate having his back."

"But I'll break it, like all the others except this one" complained Rath as he handed Lykouleon the sword and took the one Lykouleon held out to him.

"No you won't. This one is made the same as that one but for Fire instead of Light. Trust me" she replied with a smile for the petulant lad.

"We'll fly home first thing in the morning," commented Lykouleon. "There are a few people who are waiting for our return" and looked directly at Ruwalk.

"Good" she replied. "I need to have a **long** talk with Alfeegi and an even **longer** one with Kai-stern." She then finished the sandwich Rune had brought her and fell asleep.

Cesia, Rune and Rath went to their own beds while Lykouleon, preparing to go to his bed, stood and said to Ruwalk "What **are** you going to do about Alfeegi and Adeena? Will **you** be able to give up one or the other?"

"I don't know" came the soft reply. "I'm hoping I won't have to. We'll just have to wait and see. Good night Lykouleon" and closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't have to lose either of the two who meant the world to him.

* * *

Adeena: Story over. Stayed tuned for the sequel, called Birthday Presents.


End file.
